Instituto Durmstrang
O Instituto Durmstrang é uma escola de magia localizada nas regiões do extremo norte da Noruega ou Suécia. O Instituto, porém ensina alunos vindos até mesmo da Bulgária. Durmstrang foi uma das três escolas que disputaram a taça do Torneio Tribruxo do ano letivo de 1994-1995. É uma antiga escola, tendo existido pelo menos desde 1294. Os alunos da escola usam capas e chapéus de pele e vestes vermelho-sangue. Assim como a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Durmstrang está situada dentro de um castelo, embora esse não seja tão grande quanto Hogwarts. O castelo possui apenas quatro andares e fogos só são acesos para fins mágicos. Além disso, a escola é ilocalizável; Durmstrang, assim como outras escolas, gosta de esconder seu paradeiro para que as outras escolas rivais não possam encontrá-la e roubar seus segredos. A chegada de navio de seus alunos em Hogwarts implica que Durmstrang está em algum lugar à beira do mar ou perto de algum grande rio ou lago ligado ao mar. Durmstrang não admite nascidos trouxas. No entanto, mostra-se que os alunos podem optar por não necessariamente compartilharem essa ideia, isso é visto quando Krum participa do Baile de Inverno com Hermione Granger, que é nascida trouxa e, por isso, não teria sido admitida em sua escola. Nos filmes é afirmado que Durmstrang é uma escola só de homens, embora nos livros alunos dos dois gêneros são vistos entrando em Hogwarts como representantes de sua escola. Durmstrang é conhecida por sua aceitação em relação ás Artes das Trevas e por ter educado (e depois expulsado) Gerardo Grindelwald antes de sua ascensão como um Bruxo das Trevas. O atual Diretor, Igor Karkaroff, antigamente, servia à Lord Voldemort como um Comensal da Morte, mas conseguiu escapar da prisão de Azkaban dando ao Ministério da Magia os nomes de seus co-conspiradores. Lúcio Malfoy, outro Comensal da Morte, considerou mandar seu filho Draco para Durmstrang, mas sua esposa não gostou da ideia de mandar o filho estudar em um lugar tão longe. Castelo História Passado thumb|170px|Gerardo Grindelwald usando seu uniforme. Durmstrang foi fundada em algum momento durante a Idade Média pela grande bruxa medieval Nerida Vulchanova, que, além de fundadora, serviu como a primeira diretora da escola, que, logo depois de seu misterioso desaparecimento foi substituída pelo professor Harfang Munter que estabeleceu a reputação de Durmstrang de enfatizar magia marcial como uma parte impressionante de seu currículo. Em 1294 o Torneio Tribruxo foi formado como uma competição amigável entre o Instituto, a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e Academia Beauxbatons. Mas em 1792, um Cocatrice entrou em fúria e feriu os diretores de todas as escolas. Devido a isso o Torneio foi suspenso indefinidamente, sendo restituído somente em 1994. Em 1894, Gerardo Grindelwald foi aceito no Instituto Durmstrang. Embora a escola fosse inclinada à pratica das Artes das Trevas, os experimentos de Grindelwald com magia das Trevas foram considerados muito perigosos para os estudantes. Depois de um determinado período de tempo, até mesmo Durmstrang não podia mais ignorar os perigosos estudos de Grindelwald, e o expulsou. No entanto, antes de ser expulso, ele cravou o cartão de visitas de sua obsessão, a marca das Relíquias da Morte, em uma parede da escola, que permaneceu lá por muito tempo depois de sua derrota. Em algum momento depois de 1981, Igor Karkaroff subiu para a posição de diretor de Durmstrang e é imensamente conhecido como impopular nesta posição, tendo vários alunos retirados da escola por seus pais por causa de sua crueldade. Durante seu tempo como administrador da escola, alguns alunos copiaram a marca de Grindelwald em seus pergaminhos, livros e mochilas para impressionar os outros, mas "aprenderam uma lição" (provavelmente em forma de retribuição) por parte daqueles que perderam membros da família para Grindelwald. Acontecimentos que envolveram o Torneio Tribruxo de 1994 thumb|left|O Barco da Durmstrang, ancorado no [[Lago Negro.]] Durmstrang chegou em Hogwarts para o Torneio Tribruxo em um barco, uma enorme embarcação de madeira em que eles também dormiam durante sua estada na Escócia. Eles fizeram uma cerimônia para se apresentarem usando cajados. Eles escolheram a mesa da Sonserina para se sentar, devido, sendo dúvida, às semelhanças no visual, e comeram lá. O Apanhador de Quadribol búlgaro, Victor Krum, frequentou Durmstrang, e ainda estava na escola durante a Copa Mundial de 1994. No mesmo ano, a escola participou do Torneio Tribruxo. Karkaroff trouxe doze estudantes com ele para Hogwarts para colocar seus nomes no Cálice de Fogo. Contudo, foi Krum o escolhido para ser o representante de Durmstrang. Como Krum era uma celebridade do Mundo bruxo, ele era constantemente perseguido por Draco Malfoy e outros estudantes, que queriam autógrafos e o prestígio de estar perto dele. Krum ignorava a maior parte desses avanços, mas formou uma estreita amizade com Hermione Granger, uma aluna da Grifinória. Eles continuaram a se comunicar após o termino do Torneio através de cartas. Karkaroff fugiu após o retorno de Lord Voldemort. Não se sabe se ele continuou no cargo de diretor de Durmstrang, e nem se a reputação da escola melhorou ou piorou devido a isso. Alunos conhecidos thumb|250px|Estudantes de Durmstrang em Hogwarts em 1994. *Gerardo Grindelwald *Victor Krum *Poliakoff *Diretor formal *Igor Karkaroff *Assistente de Igor Karkaroff *Garota de Durmstrang *Vários outros estudantes Etimologia "Durmstrang" parece ser uma antístrofe para Sturm und Drang, uma expressão alemã que significa "turbulência, fermento"The Free Dictionary's definitions of "Sturm Und Drang" derivada do nome de um movimento artístico alemão, do final dos anos 1700, altamente motivado pela emoção e que foi o precursor do Romantismo. "Sturm und Drang" traduz literalmente como "tempestade e ímpeto" ou "carga e corrida", mas foi anglicizada como "tempestade e tensão". Curiosidades * Em uma entrevista com a Accio Quote, J. K. Rowling afirmou que Durmstrang está localizada na Escandinávia, no extremo norte da Suécia ou da Noruega.. ** Contudo, pela descrição de Krum dos arredores da escola em Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, a escola não estaria na Suécia e sim na Noruega. Krum diz que o castelo está localizado em uma região montanhosa e que fica perto de, pelo menos, dois lagos. Krum entra então em detalhes sobre o clima em Durmstrang, dizendo que durante o inverno há muito pouca luz. O ponto mais alto da Suécia é o pico do monte Kebnekaise a 2.106 metros de altitude. E é menor comparado com o monte mais alto da Noruega, o Galdhøpiggen, que mede 2.469 metros. Contudo, o pico mais alto da Noruega não tem uma latitude significantemente grande para restringir a luz do sol ao grau que Krum a descreve, mas o da Suécia tem, sendo situado ao norte do Círculo Polar. Além disso, o Galdhøpiggen é cercado por vários grandes lagos, incluindo o Gjende e o Russvatnet, enquanto o extremo norte da Suécia não possui lagos, sendo o mais próximo o lago Torneträsk, situado ao noroeste. Além disso, Galdhøpiggen está localizado perto de um fiorde, o que poderia explicar porque a escola usa um barco para viajar. * No filme, mostra uma águia de duas cabeças e também apresenta caracteres cirílicos. Algumas das regiões da Suécia têm cristas com seres como dragões, águias, grifos e gigantes. Além disso, algumas regiões da Suécia tem um alce, uma águia, e um lobo em seu brasão, todos os três são encontrados no brasão da Durmstrang, embora o brasão nacional da Noruega seja um leão, muito parecido com um grifo. Em algumas regiões da Noruega também tem as mesmas criaturas encontradas nos brasões da Suécia já que os dois países são de descendência Viking. Além disso, no brasão alemão há uma águia muito parecida com a do brasão de Durmstrang. * Na adaptação cinematográfica de Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Durmstrang é descrita como uma escola que aceita somente alunos do sexo masculino. Contudo, sabemos no livro que também há pelo menos uma garota estudando em Durmstrang durante os anos de 1990. Além disso, Pottermore revelou que Durmstrang foi fundada por uma mulher. * No livro, o corte de cabelo dos alunos do Instituto não é descrito, mas no filme, todos os alunos da escola, possuem um corte militar (exceto pelo assistente de Igor Karkaroff e por Gerardo Grindelwald). Aparições *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' (Primeira vez em que foi vista nos livros) *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' (Primeira vez em que foi vista nos filmes) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (vídeo game)'' (Primeira vez em que foi vista nos jogos) *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' (Apenas mencionada) *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' (Apenas mencionada) *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' (Apenas mencionada) *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' (Apenas mencionada) *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' (Apenas mencionada) *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' (Apenas mencionada) *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' (Apenas mencionada) Veja também *Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts *Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons Notas e referências Categoria:Escolas mágicas Categoria:Durmstrang Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Locais ilocalizáveis Categoria:Escolas participantes do Torneio Tribuxo